The present invention is directed to a matrix printer means. The matrix printer means has a plurality of write heads arranged side-by-side in a row. Each of the write heads has a limited plurality of printer elements per unit length of the write head with an edge region that is greater than half the spacing between neighboring printer elements. The matrix printer means also has at least two such rows arranged parallel to one another. The term "matrix printer means" refers to all printer means that apply punctiform courses, alphanumerical characters or images on a recording medium. Examples of such printers are wire matrix printers or ink jet printers. The width of the write heads is limited by manufacturing restrictions. Also, the distance between neighboring printer elements can not be arbitrarily reduced for the same reasons. For example, German reference No. DE 25 27 647 Cl discloses an ink mosaic printer means of this type. The maximum resolution that is possible is approximately 4 printer elements, i.e. ink jets, per mm.
German reference No. DE 33 06 098 Al discloses a different matrix printer means having what is referred to as a channel matrix, whereby resolution is increased by arranging two or more rows of ink channels offset relative to one another. This arrangement can be used not only for enhanced resolution but also for multi-colored recording.
When a print width that is greater than that of the individual head is desired for stationary write heads, a plurality of these write heads must be arranged in a row. The problem that has occurred is that the edge regions of the individual write heads that do not have any printer elements are larger than half the distance between two printer elements, again for manufacturing reasons. Even for write heads abutting one another, a gap arises between the last printer element of the one write head and the first printer element of the other write head, this gap usually being significantly larger than the distance between two printer elements of a head. This means that constant high resolution over the entire writing width cannot be achieved with a simple joining of a plurality of write heads. If one wishes to retain the resolution of a write head for the entire print width, then in the prior art the individual write heads were not arranged in one row, but in two rows with offset gaps.